Şablon:Episode-Navbox
|group1 = Sezon 0 |list1 = Pilot |group2 = Sezon 1 |list2 = Eğlence Zindanında Yüzleşme • Güzel Bir Kız İle Harika Bir Gün • Para Süpürgesi Büyücüsü • Süper Markette Kaybolmak • Clarence'ın Milyonları • Clarence'ın İlk Kız Arkadaşı • Jeff'in Yeni Oyuncağı • Yemek Daveti • Korna • Para Avı • Hayvanat Bahçesi • Yemek • Evin Erkeği • Çamur Gözler • Rüya Teknesi • Kızlar Partisi • Clarence Doğada • Sıradan Jeff • Kertenkele Günü • Unutkan • Mahalledeki Izgara • Belson'ın Pijama Partisi • İlginç Hikâyeler • İlk Tanışma • Pastalar • Kaba Sürücüler İlk Okulu •Hiçbir şey Cesaret • Hastane Odası • Kazanan Jeff • Uzaklaştırma • Turtle Hats • Goose Chase • Goldfish Follies • Chimney • Straight Illin • Dust Buddies • Hurricane Dilliss • Hoofin' It • Detention • Hairence • Lil' Buddy • Chalmers Santiago • Tuckered Boys • Water Park • Where The Wild Chads Are • Breehn Ho! • The Big Petey Pizza Problem • The Break Up • In Dreams • Balance • Spooky Boo |group3 = Sezon 2 |list3 = The Interrogation • Lost Playground • Kuş Boy Man • Freedom Cactus • Plane Excited • Escape from Beyond the Cosmic • Ren Faire • Time Crimes • Saturday School • Attack the Block Party • Field Trippin' • Ice Cream Hunt • Company Man • Stump Brothers • The Tails of Mardrynia • Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan • Sneaky Peeky • Game Show • Patenci Toplamı • Mystery Girl • The Substitute • Classroom • Dullance • Jeff's Secret • Space Race • Plant Daddies • Bucky and the Howl • Worm Bin • Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure • Birthday • Tree of Life • Capture The Flag • Cloris • Fishing Trip • Belson's Backpack • Motel • Merry Moochmas • Pizza Hero |group4 = Sezon 3 |list4 = Sumo Goes West • Valentimes • Clarence for President • Rock Show • The Phantom Clarence • Jeffery Wendle • Badgers & Bunkers • Dingus & McNobrain • Bye Bye Baker • Flood Brothers • Pool's Out For Summer • Big Game • The Boxcurse Children • Karate Mom • Clarence Loves Shoopy • Public Radio • Chad and the Marathon • Officer Moody • Gilben's Different • Cool Guy Clarence • Just Wait in the Car • Missing Cat • Big Trouble in Little Aberdale • Dare Day • The Trade • A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge • Chadsgiving • A Sumoful Mind • Animal Day • The Tunnel • Talent Show • RC Car • Dog King Clarence • Trampoline • Clarence The Movie • Belson Gets a Girlfriend • Brain TV • Etiquette Clarence • Video Store • Anywhere But Sumo |group5= Kisa bölümler |list5= Beauford T. Pusser • Have a Ball • Big Boy • Beach Blast • Belson Touch • Separation Anxiety • Beans • Sticky Clarence • Claw Machine • Birding With Guyler • Rainy Day • Clarencio Magnifico • Doodle Battle • Lonely Lonnie |}}